


Lifeboat

by EveryFandomThereIs



Series: Chaotic Times [2]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryFandomThereIs/pseuds/EveryFandomThereIs
Summary: Henry sings Lifeboat while cooking and being domestic and Ted dies of feelings
Relationships: Henry Hidgens/Ted
Series: Chaotic Times [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785976
Kudos: 12





	Lifeboat

Henry grinned as one of his favourite songs started. The familiar tune of Lifeboat coming from his speakers. 

“I float in a boat, in a raging black ocean, low in the water, and nowhere to go, the tiniest lifeboat, with people I know,” he turned and lowered the heat on the pasta that was about to boil over, 

“Cold, clammy, and crowded, the people smell desperate, we'll sink any minute, so someone must go, the tiniest lifeboat, with people I know,” 

Henry crouched to check on the garlic bread, “Everyone’s pushing, everyone’s fighting, storms are approaching, there’s nowhere to hide. If I say the wrong thing, or I wear the wrong outfit, they’ll throw me right over the side.” 

Henry turned and lent against the counter, noticing his boyfriend staring with a fond look on his face. “I’m hugging my knees and the captain is pointing, well, who made her captain? Still, the weakest must go, the tiniest lifeboat, full of people I know, the tiniest lifeboat, full of people I know.” 

“Holy shit, Hen, I knew you were great at singing but that was epic.” Ted was amazed at how well his boyfriend was able to become the frightened Heather McNamara and still manage to cook at the same time. 

“Thanks, Teddy, Lifeboat’s one of my favourite songs so I kind of learned all the words. And I like having music when I'm doing stuff, I do it at school as well although they’re allowed make suggestions as not all of them like musicals.” 

“Aww, my thoughtful, lovely boyfriend who is amazing at everything.” Ted pulled Henry into a hug and an ‘I love you’ was spoken into his boyfriends shoulder.”

“Not everything, and I love you too, Teddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was created from a lack of self control and self indulgence


End file.
